


Ashes of Memories

by B_Rabbit14



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: Her parents never cared about her, I mean for crying out loud they deciding to sell her as slave when she just turned four years old! She's been through several different slave holders and each one is the same as the last, they're abusive demanding and if she ever dared to push them far enough they would without a doubt probably kill her. But Sky knows better than to do that, being sold as a slave at a very young age she learned that in order to survive she had to grow up fast .





	Ashes of Memories

Sky groaned in pain as she took another strike to her back, "Faster!" Her 'owner' barked loudly. Sky pulled on the rope as hard as her frail body would allow, she blew a loose strand of her frosty blue hair out of her face as she glared at the giant boat she was pulling onto the shore with all of the other slaves. Her hands were burning from yanking on the rope so harshly, her hands were calloused and hard not soft as a young child's hands should be. By now Sky was used to the hard labor, and for the first time in a long time she felt a bit happy because tomorrow she was getting sold again. Even though it wasn't getting her freedom back, she clung to that hope of being sold to someone kind; someone who actually saw her as another human being and not just some piece of meaningless property. Even though she had been sold to at least three different slaveholders that year everyone was the same, they would beat her for fun and order her to do impossible task with a punishment of another beating if she didn't accomplish it correctly.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Sky flinched at the sudden shout in her ear as she was broken from her train of thought; her 'owner' shoved Sky knocking her off her feet causing her to fall over. As soon as she hit the ground she was met with a hard kick in the gut, Sky gasped as the pain began to spread throughout her stomach. "Who said you were allowed rest?!" He screamed angrily, he bent down and grabbed a handful of her hair. "You filthy retch, I don't want to see you resting until the job is done right." He growled in her face. Sky glared at him back refusing to show any fear, but only nodded curtly before she was thrown back on the ground. She wiped off the dirt on her face and grabbed the the rope once again.

'Maybe things will change....' Sky thought to her self.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction so I hope I did a good job, I'm sorry if this is pure trash. XD I'll make sure to do better in the future! :)


End file.
